Wicked Game
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Snape sabia que Alexis seria sempre a unica mulher que ele queria ao seu lado.


**Wicked Game**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

**The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you**

(O mundo estava em chamas e ninguém me podia salvar a não seres tu)

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**

(É estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tontas fazer)

A noite estava cerrada e Snape vagueava pelos corredores dos castelos de Hogwarts. Ele tinha, após todos estes anos, encontrado alguém que ele amava e que o amava. Ele tinha finalmente encontrado a luz da sua vida. Mas agora a sua vida estava tão negra como a noite que pairava no ar. Ele tinha obrigado Alexis a afastar-se dele, dizendo-lhe que não a amava e que tudo aquilo que houve entre eles não passou de uma aventura para satisfazer vontades à muito reprimidas. Ele adorava estar com ela, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que era um devorador da morte e eu isso lhe podia trazer muita infelicidade. Ele preferia estar longe dela do que a magoar, fosse de que maneira fosse.

**I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you**

(Nunca sonhei que iria precisar de alguém como tu)

**And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you **

(E eu nunca sonhei que ia precisar de alguém como tu)

Mas por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia. Ele não aguentava estar longe dele. Como ele adorava tê-la deitada ao seu lado e passar-lhe a mão pelos caracóis enquanto ela dormia. Que saudades que ele tinha de a ter deitada ao seu lado. Quantas vezes é que ele não desejou entrar no quarto dela a correr e deitar-se ao seu lado.

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

(Não, eu não me quero apaixonar)

**this world is always gonna break your heart**

(Este mundo vai sempre partir o teu coração)

Mas ele tinha que resistir. Ele não podia fazer-lhe isso. Ele não podia voltar a colocá-la em risco. Ele tinha que aguentar, afinal de contas era para o bem dele. Ele tinha o dever de a proteger, de a manter segura.

**..with you **

(Contigo) 

Até que uma noite acordou e, quando se virou, viu Alexis deitada ao seu lado.

**What a wicked game to play**

(Que jogo cruel que jogamos)

**To make me feel this way**

(Para me fazer sentir assim)

**What a wicked thing to do**

(Que coisa cruel de se fazer)

**To let me dream of you**

(Deixares-me sonhar contigo)

**What a wicked thing to say**

(Que coisa cruel de se dizer)

**You never felt this way**

(Nunca te sentiste assim)

**What a wicked thing you do**

(Que coisa cruel de se fazer)

**To make me dream of you **

(Fazeres-me sonhar contigo) 

Ele não queria acreditar no que estava a ver. Ela dormia calmamente. Que saudades que ele tinha de a ver e sentir ali. Ele passou-lhe a mão pelos caracóis. Ela esboçou um leve sorriso e aproximou-se mais dele. Ele só conseguia pensar em como era bom sentir o corpo dela junto do seu. No entanto o pensamento de que tudo aquilo era um jogo muito cruel fazê-lo sentir assim, pois para bem dela, ele não podia ficar com ela. Era muito cruel da parte dela fazer com que ele sonhasse com ele a todos os segundos do seu dia. Como ele sentia arrepios quando ela lhe dizia que nunca tinha sentido nada assim.

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

(Não, não me quero apaixonar)

**this world is always gonna break your heart**

(Este mundo vai sempre partir o teu coração)

Mas ele não podia, ele não podia ficar com ela. Não lhe podia partir o coração.

**..with you **

(contigo)

**The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you**

(Este mundo estava em chamas e ninguém me podia salvar a não serest u)

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**

(É estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tontas fazer)

**No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you**

(Não, eu nunca sonhei que ia amar alguém como tu)

**I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no**

(Nunca sonharei perder alguém como tu, não)

Mas todos esses pensamentos desapareceram da sua cabeça, quando Alexis o envolveu num beijo apaixonado e o começou a despir. Ele nem tentou resistir, apenas… cedeu. Porque se ele a amava não era fugir dela para ela estar segura, era estar com ela e protegê-la sempre que fosse preciso. Além do mais ele sentia que se o mundo estivesse em chamas, que ela era a única pessoa que o conseguia salvar. Ele não queria acreditar no que o desejo fazia as pessoas tolas fazer. Mas ele amava-a e não conseguiria pensar em perdê-la.


End file.
